


Weapons of Service

by SunnyInOregon



Series: Are you asking me out? [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, M/M Rares 2019, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Dave makes a friend at the shooting range.





	Weapons of Service

Dave finishes his last shot and holsters his weapon before removing the ear protectors from his head. He pushes the button to retrieve his target. As it looms closer, he sees that his grouping is dead center of the target.

 

“Nice shooting,” a voice says behind him.

 

Dave turns around to see Grant Anderson behind him. He nods at the younger agent. “Thanks.”

 

“I wish I could get my shots to group like that,” Anderson states. He holds up a target for Dave to see. The holes in the paper make a nearly straight line from forehead to groin.

 

“Those look like pretty good shots to me,” Dave grins. “I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end.”

 

“My first shot is always the groin.”

 

Dave gives him a wary look. Anderson grins sheepishly.

 

“I have no idea why, but I always shoot in the groin first.”

 

Dave shakes his head. “Again, I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of that.”

 

“Any chance I could have that?” Anderson points at Dave’s target.

 

Dave chuckles. It wasn’t the most unusual request he had ever gotten. “Want me to sign it?”

 

Anderson grins. “Please?”

 

Dave turns around and lays the target on the shooting table. He grabs the marker, signs and dates the paper then hands it to the agent.

 

“I see you carry a M1911,” Anderson notes. He rolls the two targets together. “Did you work in SWAT?”

 

“Hostage rescue,” Dave says as he retrieves his target.

 

Anderson nods. “That’s right, I forgot that you’re a negotiator.”

 

Dave smiles tightly. “Amongst many other things.”

 

Anderson looks around the area, noting that the place was nearly empty. He looks back at Dave. “Any chance we could go someplace and continue this conversation?”

 

Dave gives him a long look. “Are you asking me out?”

 

Anderson meets his gaze. “Yes, I am.”

 

Dave gives the younger man a more thorough look, from head to toe. He notes how the man stands calmly and confidently as Dave appraises him.

 

“See anything you like,” Anderson asks softly.

 

Dave grins. “Actually, I do.”

 

“Same,” Anderson replies as he lets his gaze roam over Dave’s body.

 

“I’m not looking for a serious relationship,” Dave tells him.

 

Anderson shrugs. “I’m good with casual relationships. Or a one-night stand.”

 

Dave takes a step forward. He pauses as several agents enter the shooting platform.

 

“We should definitely continue this conversation elsewhere.”

 

“My place,” Anderson suggests.

 

“Alright,” Dave agrees. They leave the shooting range together.

 

Dave barely has time to get his bearings in Anderson’s apartment when he is pushed backwards against the wall. The younger man kisses him hard forcing his tongue into Dave’s mouth. Dave moans and allows Anderson to take the lead.

 

Their tongues rub wildly against each other. Anderson’s hands are everywhere; holding Dave’s face, then rubbing his chest and arms, then one hand grabs Dave’s ass. Dave moans again. Anderson’s mouth moves down Dave’s neck, licking and sucking.

 

“Fuck,” Dave curses as their groins rub together. His cock aches. He hasn’t been turned on like this in years.

 

Anderson unbuttons Dave’s shirt tugging it free of his pants. Dave fumbles to unbutton his cuffs as the man attacks his nipple with teeth, lips and tongue.

 

“Anderson,” Dave moans softly.

 

“Grant,” the younger agent mumbles. “Please call me Grant.”

 

Dave sucks in a deep breath as Grant sucks his nipple. Dave manages to undo the buttons and scrambles awkwardly out of his shirt. He reaches for Grant whom has moved to the other nipple. Dave fingers brush over the man’s head.

 

“Slow down,” Dave pleads.

 

Grant looks Dave in the eye as he licks the nipple. Grant firmly grasps Dave’s erection through his pants and squeezes.

 

Dave arches his back and closes his eyes as a shot of pleasure courses through his body.

 

“I can hardly wait to suck your cock,” Grant says softly. “I want to make you come.”

 

He continues to lick and suck down Dave’s abdomen. He releases the buckle on Dave pants then opens the fly. Grant sits back on his haunches and looks up at Dave.

 

“Look at me,” he says softly.

 

Dave, panting now and leaning on the wall for support, complies.

 

Grant slides Dave’s pants and underwear down. Still looking Dave in the eye, he leans forward and licks the tip of Dave’s cock.

 

“Oh fuck,” Dave moans.

 

Grant slides his hands up Dave’s legs to his ass.

 

“Do it,” Dave begs. “Suck me, please. Make me come.”

 

Grant continues to tease as he uses just his tongue on Dave’s shaft. Dave’s entire body trembles, eyes screwed shut, he struggles for control. Hands tight on Dave’s hips hold him in place. Grant continues to lick and softly blow on the sensitive skin.

 

 “Please, please, please,” Dave chants.

 

Grant pulls back and waits patiently until Dave looks at him, again.

 

“Are you ready,” Grant asks.

 

Dave nods.

 

“Use your words, David. Are you ready?”

 

“Yes. Yes, please,” Dave begs again.

 

Grant wraps a hand around Dave’s erection and gives him a few strokes. “I’m still not convinced.”

 

“Please Grant. Please suck my cock,” Dave pleads. “Take me into that beautiful mouth of yours. Show me what a good little cocksucker you can be.”

 

Grant moans, “That’s better.”

 

He wraps his lips around the head of Dave’s cock and slowly slides his mouth down the shaft. His hand strokes the base that doesn’t fit in his mouth as he moves up and down on the firm, warm flesh.

 

Dave plunges his hands in Grant’s hair. “Enough teasing,” he growls. He pulls and pushes the younger man’s head back and forth on his cock.

 

Dave takes control of the pace. He moves his hips driving himself deeper in Grant’s mouth. It doesn’t take long before Dave’s hips become erratic and he shudders as he comes. A deep growl rises from his throat and out of his mouth.

 

He watches as Grant licks the cum off his lips. The younger man looks up at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

 

Grants grins. “Are you ready to get fucked now?”

 

Dave whimpers. He knees go out and he slides to the floor. Dave watches as Grant removes his shoes, socks and pants. Dave, now naked, takes Grant’s hand and struggles to his feet. Grant leads him through the apartment to the bedroom.

 

“Lay down and catch your breath,” Grant says. He helps Dave onto the bed adjusting the pillows behind the older man. “Watch me.”

 

Grant toes out of his shoes, removes his socks and pulls the ends of his shirt out of his pants. Slowly, he unbuttons his shirt revealing an almost perfectly smooth torso. A small trail of hair starts at the bottom of his belly button expanding several inches as it disappears beneath the waistband of his pants. He carefully lays the shirt on the dresser.

 

Grant looks at Dave and smirks. He slides his hands over his own chest, stopping to tweak and pinch his nipples. He drops one hand to the front of his bulging pants.

 

Mesmerized by the man in front of him, Dave rubs one hand over his own chest and blindly reaches for his cock which hasn’t recovered from his recent orgasm.

 

Grant loosens his belt. He slips his hand into the waistband of his pants and grabs his aching cock. He shivers. “I’m so hard,” he whispers.

 

“Show me,” Dave replies.

 

Grant pulls his hand out of his pants and slides the button out of the slot before pulling the zipper down. His boxer covered erection bulges out of the opening. He drops his pants to the floor. A large wet spot darkens the front of the boxers. He moves to the side of the bed.

 

Dave’s eyes follow him.

 

Grant yanks the drawer open and pulls out a bottle of lube. He sets the bottle on the side table reaches back into the drawer and pulls out a condom. He holds it up between himself and Dave.

 

“I’ve got more of these if we need them,” he tells Dave.

 

“We might need them,” Dave grins.

 

“Move around so your ass is on the edge of the bed,” Grant demands.

 

Dave quickly shifts into position. Legs spread he waits in anticipation. The first drop of lube surprises him and he jolts in shock.

 

“Easy,” Grant soothes as he rubs his slick fingers over Dave’s opening. He presses one finger inside then pulls out and add more lube.

 

Dave strokes himself as Grant prepares him for intercourse. Several minutes later, Grant rolls a condom on his cock and slicks himself with lube. He puts Dave’s ankles on his shoulder and lines himself up to Dave’s opening, slowly he presses the tip inside.

 

Dave takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly to relax and take the younger man inside his body.

 

“Damn, that feels good,” Dave moans. “It’s been a while since I’ve been on the bottom.”

 

Grant presses himself fully inside. He brushes Dave’s hand to the side and places his own hand on top of Dave’s cock. “You’re almost all the way hard again.”

 

“You’re very stimulating,” Dave praises.

 

Grant laughs. “Right back at you.”

 

Grant leans over and they kiss. He straightens up and they begin to fuck in earnest. He pounds hard into Dave making the older man grab his forearms to keep from sliding across the bed.

 

“Holy fuck,” Anderson screams. He lets go of Dave’s cock and grabs both hips pulling Dave to him as he thrusts forward.

 

Dave holds on tight afraid that if he lets go, he will fly across the bed into the wall.

 

Anderson releases another scream as he begins to orgasm. He presses deep in Dave and hold still as he pumps the condom full of cum.

 

Dave grabs his now fully erect cock and strokes himself with one hand and rubs his balls with the other.

 

Grant catches his breath and pulls out of Dave. “Don’t come yet,” he says. He leaves the room and takes off the condom, disposing of it in the trash.

 

He returns to the bedroom and pushes Dave’s hands. Grant takes Dave in his mouth again, this time sucking, licking and stroking for all he’s worth. He slides a finger in Dave’s ass and searches for the man’s prostate. He knows that he found it when Dave jumps. He continues sucking and rubbing until Dave orgasms in his mouth again.

 

Dave lays on his back sucking in as much air as he possibly can. He lowers his legs and nearly slides off the bed. He scootches backwards until he can lay without falling off. Grant climbs up on the bed and lays next to him. They lay near each other but not touching.

 

“That was amazing,” Dave says finally.

 

“Agreed. Can we do it again?”

 

Dave turns his head to look at him.

 

Grant chuckles. “Obviously, not right now.”

 

Dave raises an eyebrow. “You running out of steam already?”

 

“I could go again in ten minutes,” Grant says proudly.

 

Dave looks at the ceiling. “I remember those days. It’s going to take me a little longer.”

 

“I’m in no hurry. In fact, it doesn’t even have to happen again tonight,” he assures Dave. “I’m available to you, anytime.”

 

“Thanks. Make sure you give me your phone number before I leave,” Dave tells him.

 

Anderson watches as Dave drifts off to sleep.

 


End file.
